


Another such accident

by Blackmoore



Series: Deadly [6]
Category: Hannibal (TV), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Dark Harry Potter, Ginny Weasley Bashing, Molly Weasley Bashing, Ron Weasley Bashing, Serial Killer Harry Potter, Wendigo Hannibal Lecter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:40:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27573244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackmoore/pseuds/Blackmoore
Summary: Hadrian is starting to love the color blood red, and as always he loves better clothes, then he did, when he was just regular ole' Harry Potter, the lightest wizard, he didn't have a fashion sense.
Series: Deadly [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2003773
Kudos: 61





	Another such accident

Hadrian went out to buy a trunk with seven compartments, a kitchen, bathroom, a bedroom, a potions room, a ritual room, a garden area, and a dining room

_seven, the number number of horcruxes Tom Riddle made, seven the number, he choose as important to himself_

he went out to kill four more people, to make his kill count as seven, the treasured number between allies, enemies, family

he found four men abusing their youngest son, he waits for night to fall, always will wait, always patiently waiting he counted the milliseconds, the seconds, the minutes away

When night fell he advanced on the house, and casted a silencing charm on his feet he has blue doctor gloves on, the kind you get from the box

he entered and entered the room where the man was, he cut the man's throat and put his hand on his lips and only said one word "Shhh."

he dragged the abusive father to the kitchen and cut off the finger's and the man's cock he put the cock in the Father's mouth and the thumbs up the dead man's rectum and cut the throat open and removed the vocal cords and puts the rest in the throat

He grabbed his knife and cut out the left eye and took it with him, a brown, muddy eye ball

what he is saying is **ABUSER** , loud and clear as day, and if nobody could see it, they were idiots

He checked on the kid, the kid is already asleep, not worried anymore, as he goes out the back door and went far away from the home and did it again, and the last kill will be the seventh

The boy of the first abusive father called the police, it seems the mother also died, in there sleep unlike the father who is butchered

the boy spoke of him as if he's a hero, he is, the eye snatcher is a hero to him after all, even if the eye snatcher's mo is very solid in every case they saw from that morning to that very night

seven kills in total with, splayed out, treated as they would a abuser, and everytime a kid calls, they hero the same thing "Father was abusing me, the man killed my father in the kitchen."

he took the eye again, a deep dark blue, like an ocean, he took the eyeball with him

He think's of what to do but does the same thing, with the seventh kill with the cock, tge thumbs and the finger's in the throat, his eye is a dark forest green,he takes the left eye ball

Hadrian goes back to the magical pub and smiles as he think's of what to do with the six eye's he's colleted, send them to the FBI and left a spot for the seventh, the older abusive male dursley as he sends them to a Jack Crawford in the United States

He puts the eye balls in glass containers to keep the smell from alarming anybody, mostly the postal service and the FBI, until it's open that is

he sent the mail through and smiles amused once he got Hannibal's letter he reads it confused on how to start his own letter, what to put down he smiles as letters come from a ravenstag

A mask only shows how much the person wants to show to the world,a normal person would see it until it's too late - Adrianas

P.s, enjoy the smell of fear, Hannibal the FBI will soon be admitting, very soon, Because of a young child, ah that's funny

He uses the wax from the candle he has lit, a white candle he already put the letter in the envelope as he thinks as he put wax on it and put his Potter heir ring against the wax that dried slightly and pulled the heir ring away, he locks the door with a wave of his hand

as he goes into his mind palace, as he out of the cupboard it lead to two different paths the one with the cobblestone leads to a space to relax to and calm down and listen to the water and take care of the flowers

he goes down the dirt road path to the library where, Tom Riddle usually always sits with a book reading a dark art's book he reached the library which was shrouded in darkness like its own maker

Hadrian enters the library, and goes to Tom Riddle, Hadrian's been studying wizard law books he spoke as he grabbed the books "I'm thinking of finishing my muggle schooling, so I can go to muggle college and learn muggle law."

Tom looked curious at Hadrian and nods with a smile "Of course, as I said follow the dreams you have, Hadrian."

Hadrian spoke slightly "So, first dealing with Voldemort, side with him, Truce or fight him?" 

Tom Riddle looks at him and spoke "I'd say Truce, Hadrian, after all fighting him is a bad idea, and siding with him even worse of an idea." 

Hadrian nods as he thinks of what to say but doesn't say a word as he kept reading the law books

* * *

When Jim heard of the eye snatcher, he didn't think of what to say hurting the abuser's in every boy's life

he's happy to be alive in this time, he could sic' the eye snatcher on his father, but it probably wouldn't be safe for the eye snatcher, he's more times then he could count almost murdered by his father

Jim watches the news for any catches on the eye snatcher, but there hasn't been any as of late

_bored, of killing or is it something else? Was he or she arrested_

jim thinks of what to do look up said eye snatcher or keep low to the ground and of this episode of this new Criminal

Or try and control this new Criminal, before anything happens to him, via his people or Mycroft's people who would hurt the man, causing chaos in his city is never a good idea

but he might just watch what happens this once in his life time just watching, helping Mycroft catch them before they hurt anybody else

Jim sat behind his desk, playing with the pen, the expensive fountain pen he just bought, from a store 

* * *

when hannibal got a letter back from Hadrian Potter, he was curious of what the child would write back to him

He kept an eye out for any news on the eye snatcher, he was very interested when the left eye ball was removed

the murders were happening in counts of Seven, Hannibal thought of the number reading something because of his uncle's wife

Seven in the traditional Chinese culture combination of Yin, Yang and Five Elements (Metal, Wood, Water, Fire and Earth)

Hannibal nods slightly as he hums along to the classic song that he is playing quietly, he's body relaxes from the song as he closed his eyes controlling the urge to go on sounder Killings 

Hannibal looks at the letter as he read it after a while he smiles as he spoke "you are very smart, Adrianas." In his native language, would mean, Hadrian

* * *

Hadrian pulled from his memory palace as hw goes to buy better clothes to match in with the pure-blood wizards at the school, he has money, he's going to invest in better clothes, then he did

Hadrian got the spider web silk clothes for himself as he smiles and he also got a snake, to help him practice, slipping into parselmouth, that in his last life he thought the gift was evil but he's related to Slytherin via the three brother's from the fairy tale, and the ability isn't dark, just seen like that because of Salazar Slytherin and the Gaunt family

Salazar wasn't evil he hated muggles for what they did to his little sister, he was forced to watch them kill her, which I dark for the muggles, in that moment he became mean and rough

Salazar wanted to butcher them, but he knew not all muggles were evil like not all wizard's were evil, he could control the urge until he started to dip into the ability making the school he suggested an idea to the other makers "Taking the muggles that have magic" away from the normal ones amd teach them how to blend in with them

they refused, he got very angry he wanted to curse them himself, but again controlled the urge to do so, only one other person agreed with him Rowena ravenclaw his first friend, first love he cared about her but didn't want to hurt her so he stayed far away from her, trying to not having emotions, but that's difficult he learned how to hide his emotions behind a mask that's what a good slytherin does

He thought he was better then he's own father, he was taught self control by his mask's, and by the loss of his sister, which reminds him of a doctor Hannibal Lecter, which is very impressive, even fit himself, observing is what he does though

* * *

Sherlock Holmes looks at the case of the eye snatcher, knowing what this man or is it child? that nobody will catch and from what he hears the FBI have the eyeballs sent from here

he heard the statements as well, as he think's of what to say "This man was abused heavily by a male figure in his life, sexually abused as well, so he strikes at those that hurt their own son's, defending them, he never got defended himself, so he's thinking of defending other's like him, abused by the only male figure in there life, the father, you can see it all by how he splayed out the body and it's screams abuser."

Gregory Lestrade looks slightly uncomfortable with this topic of conversation, his own father abused him and used him like the man's family did him "there was a heart attack, why would he not take the eye of the man that's been abusing him"

sherlock looks at Greg "Because he didn't have a hand in the death, unlike the other six he did have a hand in, well if he starts killing in America you know who to contact."

Sherlock left not liking the eye snatcher at all, that case scares him, he can understand the motivation behind it but why not kill you're family and be done with it, instead of killing other's, he's had that urge to murder abusive people in his life but controlled it

So far, with a cup into the drugs there and here to survive better then he was, with more control, just a better substance then murder which will hurt the man in the end, which is very unfortunate for the oldest brother Mycroft Holmes.


End file.
